


Uncivilized Society.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Adoption, Kid Fic, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

..

..

There are people who contain multitudes of sickness.

Hannibal treats the truly sick with a stoic, yet kind facade in his office. He does it for show. To have a day-job as it were, and a cover and a way to stay close to the investigations into The Chesapeake Ripper and even closer to a certain dark haired, blue eyed, bespectacled "special agent". At night under cover of darkness Hannibal elevates the bodies of the rude and entitled to artistically bloody displays for his special agent to "see", the organs Hannibal harvests go to his table, elevated into gormet nourishment that he delights in feeding to people who thinks he is their friend. The only person whose body he truly delights in nourishing is a special agent named Will Graham. Each morsel taken between Will's delectable lips feels like a courting gift accepted. Except Will does not yet know he is being courted or with what he is being gifted each time he accepts food made by Hannibal's hands. Will has not ascended into the stages of his Becoming. It will take more of Hannibal's delicate guidance to get him there.

By day Hannibal sits in his office listening to the tearful dronings of sheep that are so disturbed by the facts that their minds might have even a slightly darkened corner that they seek psychiatric help.. These sheep will never have a Becoming. Too timid, too meek to accept the darkness and harness it and ride it like the Gift Horse that it is. In his afternoons he seeks out rude pigs to elevate into art and make fine meals out of. His nights are spent creating displays that will help tantalize the darkness inside Will Graham.

On a Monday that starts out like any other Monday, Hannibal's life changes.

He gets a new patient named Matthew Hewitt.

Matthew Hewitt was referred to him from another psychiatrist. Apparently Matthew has a habit of developing unhealthy attachments to his therapists among other things.

Hannibal had every intention of starting by keeping his distance from Matthew. But Matthew..

Matthew started off talking about things he had heard on the news about The Chesapeake Ripper. It would be an odd topic to begin a session. 

Then Matthew uttered four words that sealed his fate "I think it's me." ..


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

Matthew has details about The Chesapeake Ripper that even Freddie Lounds and her ambitious bribery of On The Sceen Officers couldn't know..

It is almost if Matthew has witnessed The Ripper kill.

But Matthew seems to think that he was watching from outside himself as HE killed..

"I think perhaps a bit too much news for an overactive imagination in desperate need for attention can be a bad thing." Hannibal says it smugly.

"No.. No.. It's not my imagination.. It's me!.. I can prove it!" Matthew professes.

"Oh.." Hannibal is only slightly interested "really?.. And how will you do that?"

"I've killed before.. I'll kill again.. This time I'll go after her.." Matthew replies.

"Her who?".. Hannibal asks..

"She knows who we are.. She knows.. Who The Chesapeake Ripper really is... Knew it the second she saw him... She also thinks it isn't me.. She has it in her head that it's... You... I have to prove you both wrong.. I had to go through therapist after therapist playing just crazy and needy and obsessed enough with each one to finally get to you." Matthew rambles.

This makes Hannibal raise a well shaped eyebrow.. So Matthew hasn't seen The Ripper kill.. But he did get his information from a witness.. 

"And what is her name?" 

"Sarah Green.." ..

"I'd like to make another appointment.. Monday of next week at ten. We can discuss why you think Sarah doesn't believe you are The Chesapeake Ripper at that time and if there is time we can talk about why you think she thinks it is me.." Hannibal says sounding as bored as possible.

"No.. That's not.. You were supposed to believe me!" Matthew growls and bangs his hands against the arms of the chair in a tantrum.

"Mister Hewitt... I talk to several patients every day.. With the topic of The Chesapeake Ripper being so prevalent in the news nearly seventy percent of my patients are under some sort of delusion that either they are The Ripper or that they know who The Ripper is. And yes a few have even made accusations that they think or someone they know thinks that it might be me.. What you have spoken of today is nothing new or shocking. But it is an attempt to be manipulative. Patients using such manipulations are usually seeking either very strong mind altering prescription drugs, or they might be seeking incarceration, perhaps they might be seeking fame or attention and sometimes they are seeking all of the above.. And the accusations that it might be me are usually thrown around in an attempt to goad, blackmail, or coerce me into giving patients their way.." 

"But I admitted to killing before and I threatened to kill again.. Threatened to kill.. Her.." Matthew says this sounding almost desperate..

"If someone by the name Sarah Green should turn up dead then there will be nothing for us to discuss next Monday for you will be behind bars by then as I will have no choice but to go to the police with what you have said to me and thus I will no longer be your therapist due to the potential conflict of interest that might pose... So .. Monday.. Next week at ten.." Hannibal concludes and rises from his chair.

Matthew sputtered as he also rose from his seat and was subconsciously allowing himself to be led out of the room .. "This.. This.. Is unacceptable!.. I tell you I've killed before.. That I'm The Chesapeake Ripper.. That I can prove it.. That I will kill again.. And you're.. Just sending me away?!" 

"Not sending you away permanently. You have an appointment for next week." Hannibal says smoothly..

Matthew belows and launches himself at Hannibal .. Hannibal gets the upper hand and they struggle.. Their bodies being slammed into walls and bookshelves..

Matthew manages to get his hand on a heavy bookend and bashes Hannibal in the head with it.

Hannibal goes limp and Matthew drops him to the floor then stalks out of the office muttering how he'll prove that he's really The Chesapeake Ripper.


End file.
